happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Allergy Alert
Allergy Alert is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Flippy and Josh try to get rid of a peanut Flaky swallowed. Roles Starring *Flaky Featuring *Josh *Flippy *Sniffles *Pierce *Bushy Appearances *Mime Plot Flaky takes a walk one morning and passes by Mime holding a bag of peanuts. Mime juggles his peanuts as a part of his act. Flaky gasped in awe and one of Mime's peanuts flies into her mouth. Flaky started to choke due to her peanut allergy. Flippy hears a knock and discovers a choking and swollen-faced Flaky at the door. A few blocks away, Sniffles and Josh research their latest invention: a shrinking sub. Flippy and Flaky approach them, with the former begging the two geeks to help. Sniffles comes up with a plan. Sniffles straps Flaky onto a metalic bed. Flippy and Josh board the submarine and Sniffles shrinks it down, which falls into his hand. Flaky picks up the submarine and puts it in her mouth and swallows it. Bushy watches from behind a tree and encounters Pierce, pulling him into a nefarious plan. Meanwhile, Josh and Flippy slide down Flaky's gullet and splash into her gut. Bushy drags Pierce to his garage where he unveils his own submarine. Pierce spray paints it black so that he will like it. The two pranksters climb aboard their submarine and shrink it. They fly their submarine to Sniffles' house and into Flaky's mouth. Inside Flaky's stomach, Josh and Flippy scout around for the peanut until they eventually find it. Just before the submarine can retrieve the peanut, another submarine appears and takes the peanut from them. Bushy and Pierce speed away and Josh and Flippy chase after them in anger. The two submarines chase each other through Flaky's insides until Josh has had enough. He asks Flippy to jump into Bushy's and Pierce's submarine to attack them. He does so, but Pierce sees Flippy so he smashes a bottle to use as a weapon. Flippy flips out at the sight of the bottle and uses it to kill the pranksters. Flippy jumps back into his and Josh's submarine and the two friends hi-five each other. The submarine grabs the peanut and flies up Flaky's throat. Flaky chokes and coughs out the submarine and the peanut. Flippy enlarges the submarine and shows Sniffles the peanut. Flaky hugs Flippy for saving her from certain death. Suddenly, Sniffles' AC turns on and blows the peanut into Flippy's mouth, making him swell up. Flippy tells Josh to cut his gut open to rid the peanut and Josh stabbed Flippy's stomach with a knife. However, the knife makes Flippy explode. Josh gets blood in his eyes and stumbles onto Flaky's quills. Flaky runs away in fright and Sniffles walks away. The iris closes on the bloody peanut, which Sniffles takes. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Deaths #Bushy and Pierce are killed by Flippy. #Flippy explodes when Josh stabs his stomach with a knife. #Josh is impaled on Flaky's quills. Trivia *This episode revisits Flaky and Flippy's peanut allergy (since Party Animal). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Size change episodes